Bonds
by Predator's Gleam
Summary: Lucy always had a feeling Aquarius was watching over her from the stars.


"I open thee, the gate of the Celestial King!" Lucy sobbed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably, her heart's ache evident in her face.

Aquarius smiled as she felt tear drops form on her eyelids. "Thank you for everything...Lucy," she said in a warm and comforting tone. Despite this, she felt like she was being strangled. Choking back a sob, she disappeared into golden glitter.

That was goodbye forever.

* * *

The water bearer felt horrible. Collapsing onto a heap on the floor, she struggled to keep herself quiet.

"Aquarius!" the other celestial spirits ran towards her, worry evident on their faces. Despite the spirit often dissing Lucy, they knew the blonde mage held a special place in her heart.

Sniffling, she stood up and waved her hands, as if saying she was fine. "The Celestial Spirit King is there... Right?" she asked them, her voice cracking in fear that the King didn't make it.

Leo nodded. "How's Lucy?" he asked, concerned over his owner's safety. "Fine," Aquarius hiccuped as she rubbed at her eyes. "I granted her my powers," she continued, desperately trying to hide her face from the other spirits, not wanting to look weak in front of them.

After the rest expressed their concern for the mermaid, they left her to go rest in her room.

* * *

Now hidden from everyone, Aquarius could freely cry. Blowing her nose into a tissue, she forced her overwhelming emotions to die down. She had to be strong, for Lucy's sake.

She couldn't help fretting about what ifs. What if Lucy never survived? What if she eventually died? What would happen?

Covering her face, she groaned.

* * *

When Aquarius was informed that Fairy Tail was safe, she was relieved beyond words. Her fears of Lucy being killed by one of the nine demon gates diminished in a second.

Occasionally, Scorpio came in to check on her (which she insisted she was fine but unfortunately no one truly believed her.)

Of course, the blue-haired woman felt a bit of pain every now and then, but she was sure Lucy was in more pain.

The mermaid could always see how Lucy was doing. She could see everything that was going on in the blonde's life.

Such as when Natsu left her a note, or when Fairy tail was disbanded. She knew how confused the young girl was, how desperate she was for her beloved partner to come back to her side.

Both instances had left her raging, her tail flapping furiously against the chair as she cursed the fire dragon slayer. However, the disbandment, she could understand. Fairy Tail made many enemies as the top guild in Fiore. They all had a hand in the taking down of the Baram Alliance as well. It was pretty obvious many were after them.

In other words, they disbanded for the sake of their safety.

* * *

The water bearer was almost certain nothing was as painful as this scene. Lucy was trashing about in her bed, as she wailed loudly, balling her fists and throwing it about.

Aquarius instantly felt better upon seeing Leo there to soothe her.

Closing her eyes in frustration, she made a mental note to force Virgo and Leo to check on Lucy more often.

* * *

When Leo came back, Aquarius couldn't help but demand what happened. "She's having nightmares," he admitted. "Nightmares about Natsu leaving and... your key being broken."

Aquarius felt scared. Scared and worried for the blonde's safety. "For god's sake," she grumbled, seemingly annoyed, but the tears dripping down her face told otherwise.

* * *

After a few harsh slaps to reality, and following a bit of encouragement, Lucy had a peaceful and dreamless sleep. The blonde now felt comforted. She had a feeling that Aquarius was actually watching over her all this while.

* * *

Now, Aquarius understood why she felt the pain in her heart, the relief when she heard Lucy was now fine.

" _I love you, Aquarius!"_

She loved her too.

-Fin-

* * *

 **This is a quick and short one-shot that I really want to do. Hopefully it's not too bad. I tried to make it short bt still descriptive so people could at least understand my story? Do tell me if you spot any mistakes, since this was typed on a small screen.**


End file.
